Super Tim Templeton (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style)
The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's Game Spoof of "Super Mario". Cast *Mario - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Luigi - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Princess Peach - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Princess Daisy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Princess Rosalina - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Toad - Baby Tugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Toadette - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Yoshi - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Birdo - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Wario - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Waluigi - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Jimmy T. - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Mona - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Ashley - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *Dr. Crygor - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Penny Crygor - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Ana - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Kat - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *5-Volt - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *9-Volt - Eddy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *18-Volt - Poby (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Dribble - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Spitz - Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Young Cricket - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Master Mantis - Rude Rullops (The Fryguy Show) *Orbulon - Mark Chang (The Fairly OddParents) *Gaia - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Stella - Joy (Inside Out) *Wateryl - Chloe Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) *Rockanne - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Majika - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Crystal - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Kalienta - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Mike - Rody (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Fronk - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Lulu - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Vivian - Rinna Raccoon (Rocky Raccoon) *Wolley the Yellow Toad - SpongeBob SquarePants *Greeny the Green Toad - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Yvan the Blue Toad - Pororo (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Plummy the Purple Toad - Cameron (Total Drama) *Mama - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Papa - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Imajin - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Lina - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Rusa - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Sen - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Piki - Pumpkin Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Poki - Pound Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jumpman - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Lady Julie - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Stanley the Bugman - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Toadna - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Toadmi - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Toadni - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Toadella - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Toadina - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Princess Shroomla - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Paratoad - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Boom Boom - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Donkey Kong - Ajax the Gorilla (Disney) *Diddy Kong - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Mouser - Ace (The Powerpuff Girls) *Tryclyde - Zoidberg, Ziggy and Toxic (The Spacebots) *Fryguy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Clawgrip - Benson (Regular Show) *Wart - Jude the Big Evil Guy (The Fryguy Show) *Larry Koopa - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Morton Koopa Jr. - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Wendy O. Koopa - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Iggy Koopa - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Roy Koopa - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Lemmy Koopa - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Ludwig Von Koopa - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bowser - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Bowser Jr. - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) *Kamek - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Nabbit - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Princess Shroob - Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) *Cackletta - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) Gallery Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton as Mario Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Princess Peach Toborr.png|Toborr as Princess Daisy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Princess Rosalina Baby-tugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-65.4.jpg|Baby Tugs Bear as Toad Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Toadette Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Yoshi Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Birdo Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Jimmy T. Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Mona Jeanson.png|Jeanson as Ashley Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Dr. Crygor Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Penny Crygor Bubbles ready-1-.png|Bubbles as Ana Blossom ready-4-.jpg|Blossom as Kat Buttercup ready-1-.png|Buttercup as 5-Volt Tigger 2011 bounching.png|Tigger as Dribble Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as Spitz Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Treat Heart Pig as Gaia JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as Stella Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Rockanne Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Majika Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Crystal 2028.png|Bellossom as Kalienta Figaro.jpg|Figaro as Fronk Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Lulu Rinna Raccoon.jpg|Rinna Raccoon as Vivian SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Wolley the Yellow Toad Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Greeny the Green Toad Mickey Mouse .jpg|Mickey Mouse as Rusa Minnie.png|Minnie Mouse as Sen Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Jumpman Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Lady Julie Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Toadna Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Toadmi Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Toadni Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Toadella Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Princess Shroomla Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Paratoad Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 9.36.53 PM.png|Ace as Mouser Zoidberg.png|Zoidberg, Ziggy.png|Ziggy and Toxic.png|Toxic as Tryclyde Benson ID.png|Benson as Clawgrip Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Larry Koopa Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Morton Koopa Jr. Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Wendy O. Koopa Rafiki.png|Rafiki as Iggy Koopa Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Roy Koopa Cozy Heart Penguin.jpg|Cozy Heart Penguin as Lemmy Koopa Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Ludwig Von Koopa Timmy McNulty.jpg|Timmy McNulty as Bowser Jr. Flippy4Z.png|Flippy as Nabbit Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Category:Super Mario Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof